Asari Republic
The asari have no formal government. Policy is decided through the ebb and flow of public opinion in a sprawling but well-organized electronic democracy. The closest analogue to an executive decision-making body is the opinion of the Matriarchs. In a crisis, the public turns to the experience of these millennia-old "wise women" for advice. The asari military resembles a collection of tribal warrior bands with no national structure. Each community organizes its own unit as the locals see fit, and elect a leader to command them. Units from populous cities are large and well-equipped, while those from farm villages may be only a few women with small arms. There is no uniform; everyone wears what they like. The asari military is not an irregular militia, however; those who serve are full-time professionals. Government Organization The Asari Republics have very few politicians, but enough to keep things in order. Most politicians are Matriarchs since their opinions are highly valued by Asari Culture and they have a strong following. The Councilor and Ambassador positions however, are open to any Matron aged Asari and upwards. There are five "Head Matriarchs" in charge of each of the known Asari homeworlds. Each world still has a 'free-wheeling, all-inclusive legislature that citizens can participate in', except when dealing with diplomatic relations between other planets and races, they have a Diplomatic Advisor. Other Matriarchs still exist and have their own personal militia, but when the need arises, they have a 'head matriarch' to rally behind to protect the planet or the citadel's fleet. Military Asari Military is run entirely by the Republics. Unlike the humans, there are no separate branches. It is not mandatory for Asari to join, but those that do are full-time professionals. The only requirement to join is biotic capability to any degree. Each community organizes its own unit as the locals see fit, and elect a leader to command them. Units from populous cities are large and well-equipped, while those from farm villages may be only a few women with small arms. The Head Matriarch of each world commands the fleet and space operations. Those part of the intergalactic operations follow a basic command structure which starts out as Huntress for basic infantry. The Elite of the Asari Military are known as Commandos and, unless part of a special unit, are generally officers. The majority of the higher ranking Asari are Matriarch or experienced Matrons. Asari Worlds and Statuses *'THESSIA' - Asari Homeworld - Population: High - Head Matriarch: Matriarch Dessumii - Notable Matriarch: Risha T'Aara *'ILLIUM' - Large Commerce Planet - Population: High - Head Matriarch: Matriarch Shikari - Notable Matriarch: - Note: While Illium is an Asari run planet, it is not under Asari jurisdiction and does not follow Asari law. '' *'ZESMENI''' - Mining Colony - Population: Low - Head Matriarch: Matriarch Hephastia (NPC) - Notable Matriarch: *'SANVES' - Colony - Population: Unknown - Head Matriarch: - Notable Matriarch: *'PATHORIUM' - Colony - Population: High - Head Matriarch: - Notable Matriarch: *'MOHANA' - Colony - Population: High - Head Matriarch: Matriarch Kekoa T'Lona Alliances *Business Serrice Republic Amp and Omni-Tool Provider Goddess' Glory Starships Provider Galactic Industries Provider Lussoa Enterprises Provider Starships *Dreadnoughts: Destiny-class Dreadnought *Carriers: Yariket-class Carrier *Heavy Cruisers: Lusia-class Cruiser *Cruisers: Crythian-class Cruiser Negotiator-class Cruiser *Frigates: Lucretia-class Frigate Eternity-class Frigate *'Notable Ships:' ARS Unity Altruism ARS Halcyon Category:Citadel Governments/Factions/Organizations